Untitled
by Missa-Lea
Summary: What if Aizen sought after a girl with the power to destroy worlds. And if said girl realized what was to come. Now she has left the love of her life and is in hiding. Gomen, I'm terrible at summaries ShuuheiXOC Please rXr. Arigato!
1. Chapter 1

_The night was warm as a slight breeze wafted through the alley, rustling my robes. I had just finished with my work and been waiting patiently for him to arrive. I was leaning lightly against the wall gazing up at the stars. This night they seemed so sad, almost as if they were weeping for what was to come. Several minutes ticked by before I became aware of the foot steps approaching me. My gaze left the night sky searching for the source of the noise, finally coming to rest on the person who meant most to me in the entirety of Soul Society – Shuuhei Hisagi._

"_Hey," I began, "How was work?"_

"_Eh, Same as always. Were you waiting long, Misa-chan?" He replied, scratching the back of his head, and smiling at me._

"_No, I've only been here for a few minutes," I laughed, "Should we get going then?"_

"_Sure, let's go." _

_He reached out for my hand, and I took it as he led me away towards the cherry-blossom grove near the thirteenth squad's residence. _

"_Wait! You can't see anything yet!" he blurted, "Come here a sec."_

_He pulled me forward so I stood in front of him. Then gently he placed his hands over my eyes cutting off my vision._

"_Shuuhei," I giggled, "What's so secretive that I can't see?"_

"_Just wait, and you'll find out." He replied._

_Several paces later we came to a halt. Still covering my eyes he leaned forward resting his chin upon my shoulder._

"_Are you ready?" He whispered, lips lightly grazing my ear._

"_Yes," I breathed sharply form the sudden contact._

_A low, OK, was all I heard before my eyes were revealed to the most wonderful sight._

_There beneath our favorite spot lay a picnic blanket. Perched atop the blanket sat a basket filled with food and drink. Two places had been set, one for him and the other for me. On the border of the blanket behind the basket were several rows of white candles, emmiting a soft glow. Lastly, scattered across the entire area were cherry blossoms and rose petals. _

_It took me a few moments to catch my breath. I was awed by the sight before me. It was so perfect. Slowly, I turned to Shuuhei, a big smile plastered to my face, eyes gleaming from the candle light. _

"_You did all this for me?"_

"_If you don't like it I underst-" He barely had time to finish his sentence before I pounced, kissing him. My arms snaked around his neck, as one of his grasped my waste, the other finding its way to the back of my neck entangling itself in my strawberry locks. _

_We broke apart slightly out of breath. _

"_I'll take that as a 'yes. I like it' then." He laughed still holding me securely against himself. _

"_You bet." I stated grinning like mad._

"_OK, OK let's sit down shall we?"_

_He led the way over to the blanket and we sat down. Dinner passed briefly, leading to the wine and then finally dessert. After the meal had finished we laid there silently enclosed in each others arms._

"_Hey Shuuhei," I whispered into his chest._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you, you know that right?" I finished._

_Several moments passed and I hadn't heard a reply. I lifted my head to peer at his face. He was propped up on his elbow face resting in the palm of his hand. His eyes bore into mine with such intensity; I couldn't help but stare back. His other hand which had been resting across my mid-section moved to caress my cheek, ending underneath my chin holding it in place. He tilted my face towards his, inclining his own towards mine. My eyes closed as the sensation of his lips meeting mine ensued. The kiss was gentle, as he pulled back to look at me. His eyes held everything, leaving nothing unsaid, he loved me, more than anything else. I reached my hand up resting it on his cheek. Slowly I inched my way closer until our lips met once more. The kiss gentle at first deepened, as he nipped my bottom lip asking for entrance. My lips parted slightly, allowing him in. I could taste the remnants of wine mixed with his own enticing flavor. His body maneuvered mine so that I lay under him, as his hands slipped beneath my uniform, exploring anywhere they could. _

_His lips parted form mine, running down my jaw line passed my neck and further still. Our clothes had long since been removed. Quiet groans escaped through my lips, as his kisses traveled down my neck. My breathing became quicker the further he went. His lips reached my breasts teasing my hardened nipples with his tongue and fingers. My back arched pushing me against his bare chest. My own hands tickled his skin, starting from his chest down until I reached his harden erection. I grasped him within my hands gently moving them up and down. He groaned deep in the back of his throat._

_Shuuhei couldn't take it any longer. He reached down and removed Misa's hands from around himself, placing them above her head securely within one of his. He positioned himself atop her, his staff mere centimeters from her opening. He leaned down continuing to kiss and caress her soft skin making his way to her lips. At the exact moment their lips touched Shuuhei plunged himself inside of her, earning him a deep moan from his lover. His free hand continued to massage and grope her breasts inching ever closer to her nether regions. His thumb found her knob slick with wetness, and began gently massaging it in a circular motion; her breathing quickened, moving in time to the rhythm of his thrusts. His hand ceased the circular motion and moved to grasp her leg pulling it so she wrapped it around his waste. The thrusts became deeper and quicker as her moans grew louder. As both reached their climax, Shuuhei let loose a feral growl in tune with Misa's moaning. He slumped down the rest beside her, wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer. Minutes passed as they lay in the afterglow of love making. Misa cuddled closer to Shuuhei burying her face in his chest. _

"_I love you." She mumbled into his chest. _

"_Hmm…? Oh, I love you too." He replied sleepily tightening his grip on her._

_Morning came and Misa was no where to be found. Shuuhei had awoken alone with nothing but a small oval shaped locket and note residing in her place. He sat up lifting the locket and note along with him. Opening the locket revealed a picture of himself and Misa a week earlier covered in suds laughing hysterically as well as a portrait of them snuggled close sleeping together. Carefully he set the locket aside and reached to unfold the note. Shock consumed Hisagi's features. He was in utter disbelief. _

_It read—_

_**Shuuhei, My love,**_

_**Please do not think the worst of me. My leaving has nothing to do with you… I love you. More than life itself. However I am unable to stay in soul society as it appears I have come to the attention of someone out to destroy life itself, and I refuse to be used as a weapon. I suspect that in several months time one if not few of our close comrades shall defect. Please I beg of you DO NOT share what I have said with anyone. I fear for yours and everyone else's safety. Be careful, please.**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Misa**_

_In the distance a figure, shadowed by the trees, turned and began walking away from the scene before it. Hushed sobs caught the wind traveling back through all of Soul Society._


	2. Chapter 2

It has been six months since that night. And I think about him constantly. Oh, and it turns out I was right. Three captains of the Gotei Thirteen did defect: Sosouke Aizen of the 5th division, as well as Kaname Tousen of the 9th division, and Ichimaru Gin of the 3rd division. It happened just two months after I disappeared. But I guess it's not something I should congratulate myself on knowing. However, I'm glad I disappeared when I did otherwise I would have been seen as an accomplice. All I can do now is keep myself hidden so that Aizen can't find me and stay away from that substitute shinigami. Which is harder than it looks seeing as the one and only is in the class I attend. Yep, that's right; I'm stuck in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki.

Bang! Thump! Thud!

'What the hell? Where's that racket coming from?'

I glanced up from the page I was reading to see a rather humorous scene. Before me stood several people, all of whom I new, though only one knew me.

Kurosaki stood in front of the black board staring blankly at a group of kids near the classroom entrance. Two students from our class quickly exited frightened by the new group's appearance, leaving myself Kurosaki and the others.

I paid little attention to their conversation. Instead, I gazed out the window hearing only bits and pieces.

"You guys, what are you doing here?"

"People are in danger."

And, so on it rattled. I zoned in sometime around Rukia's appearance in the window.

"Those guys who beat the crap out of you yesterday! Come on Ichigo stop being so moody."

Kurosaki continued to pout, when the tall red head (who I knew to be Renji) and a bald guy (who I also knew, called Ikkaku) grabbed hold of both Kurosaki's arms keeping him in place.

"Oi! Damnit let me go! Come on guys jus-" Kurosaki began before he fell limp in the two men's grasp, from Rukia hitting him in the gut. Before me stood the substitute shinigami in all his glory, being chided like a child while his body rested with the rest of the group. Suddenly Rukia grabbed Kurosaki and dashed out of the window. I watched as they ran down the school's sidewalk unseen.

"Humph," I sighed "You don't see that everyday, now do you?" I mumbled, just barely audible. As the last word left my lips the shortest among them; Hitsugaya Toushirou captain of the 10th division, glanced my way. He had heard what I had said, I didn't doubt it. Though, I wasn't really trying to hide it. I stood and gathered my belongings and turned to exit the room. By this time all of the people (excluding Kurosaki's body) had their eyes on me. I glanced at each one in turn meeting gaze after gaze. But only few of them seemed to notice I looked rather familiar. Renji being one of them ogled my form as I left the class. 'Tsk. If Shuuhei had seen that he would be on the ground out cold.' I mused as I walked down the corridor.

**-Back with the others- **

"I hadn't even sensed her until just now." A tall voluptuous woman with bright red hair stated. "Hitsugaya-taicho, did you know she was here?"

"No, I didn't Rangiku." he replied.

"I don't know, but she looked awfully familiar, don't you think, Ikkaku, Ayasegawa?" Renji asked.

A man with short black hair and four colorful feathers on his right eye shook his head in agreement, "Where have I seen her before?" he mused allowed.

"Who knows, however if she was capable of seeing what Rukia just did then we better keep an eye on her while we're here. It's possible she's tied to Aizen," Hitsugaya stated.

Each person glanced at one another, as a chorus of 'Hai' rang through the air.

"Renji."

"Hai, Hitsugaya-taichou"

"I want you to follow and keep an eye on her. Report to me if you encounter anything strange."

"Hai, Taichou."

**-Back with Misa- **

I had been walking down the street for only a short time, when I noticed I had acquired my own personal stalker. Funny how I knew it would be Renji. I came up to the front of my apartment and dug through my bag searching for the key. I found it and slip it into the knob. Unlocking my door I slid in flipping the light switch on. I walked over to the kitchen table and set my bag down then sauntered over to the cupboard. Pulling out a glass I maneuvered my way to the fridge, pulled on the handle and grabbed a carton of gape juice. I poured myself a glass, returned the carton and headed upstairs to my room.

**-Meanwhile with Renji—**

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary while I followed the girl to her home. She acted like your average teenaged human girl. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her. And besides that, she had a very striking resemblance to Misa, Hisagi's old girlfriend, who disappeared a little over six months ago.

I continued to watch as she traveled from her kitchen up to her bedroom. By now I had moved to a tree outside her window. Once she reached the bedroom she sat at her desk with her glass and turned the computer on. A couple hours passed and she flipped the switch shutting off the machine then went to the bathroom to, as I assumed, prepare for bed. At this point I decided that I no longer needed to observe and went to check in with Hitsugaya-taicho.

Two weeks passed after the 'incident' as I refer to it. Class stayed very much the same excluding the noise level, which raised several notches. The only other change had been the increase in hollow attacks. To say the least, not only were your average hollow attacking but the more powerful Adjucas, and few Arrancar as well. I was positive that Aizen was making all the preparations for whatever it was he was trying to achieve.

Despite my plan to stay hidden, I also noticed that with each passing day Renji, Kurosaki and the others, including Chad, Orihime, an Uryuu, were growing closer to discovering my true identity. I would see them stare at me, watching my every move. It kind of creep me out, having nine pairs of eyes on me at all times. Oh well, right I'll just have to ignore it.

**-At Lunch—**

"Hey, Ichigo!"

"What Renji?"

"After school today we're supposed to meet at Urahara's. He has something he wants to discuss with everyone. Oh and I think Hisagi's suppose to be there as well."

"Huh? Why would he be in the real world?"

"I don't know but I think it's something to do with the sudden disruptions and the Head Commander issuing orders."

"Riiight, gotcha."

'Okay, well that was weird. Why they would say something like that while looking directly at me the whole time. Hmm I wonder… C'mon you two, I'm not that stupid' I thought while reading my book, 'If they think I'm going to snoop around Urahara's just because Hisagi's there they have another thing coming.'

The rest of the day passed quickly. No more strange 'lead Melyka on' conversations and surprisingly enough Kurosaki didn't leave class with one of his lame 'I have to use the bathroom' excuses.

I was gathering my things just after the evening cram-school bell had rung when I noticed several incredible reiatsu; the closest one in the direction of Urahara's shop. By this time all of the others had gone and were either there or on their way home. I slung my bag over my shoulder rushed out of the classroom, popping a small pink pill into my mouth. I detached from my body grabbing my reiatsu nullifier cloak and instructed the Modsoul to take my body home, before heading down the streets making my way towards the shop.

**-Earlier that day in **_Sereitei_**-**

An emergency captain's meeting had been called on account of a new development in the Aizen case. Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, head Commander, sat behind his desk facing each of the nine captains and one vice captain.

"It has come to my attention that Aizen has discovered a rather powerful individual in the real world and has sent his followers after her." At this Yamamoto signaled for his vice captain to hand out a photo to the nearest captain. "Many of you know who this is, and as such it is to be seen that she left due to the fact that Aizen, had she still been here, would have taken her with him, by force if necessary." By this time the photo had made its way around the captains and was resting in the grasp of acting captain, Hisagi Shuuhei. There in the picture resided a young woman. A soft smile played on her elegant features, surrounded by long tresses of rich strawberry-blonde hair; her big blue eyes shown in the light, hiding mischievous doings. Hisagi couldn't believe it. There in his hands was a picture of the one person he cares for most, and she had been right!

"Now seeing as we can't afford for her to fall into his clutches and seeing that I already have one Captain stationed in the real world I want acting Captain Hisagi Shuuhei to depart immediately. Dismissed!"


End file.
